


Make out in Haunted house

by wolfielin72



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielin72/pseuds/wolfielin72
Summary: Seungkwan feels like his soul leaves his body. When he has gone inside the haunted house with his crush, Jeon fucking Wonwoo. ╥﹏╥
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Make out in Haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, 😅 this is my first fic ever. English is not my first language. So please bear with me. This was posted in my Wattpad. Enjoy reading~

Seungkwan thinks this must be the worst day of his life. First, he shouldn't agree to go to the amusement park with his bunch of dumb friends. Secondly, he shouldn't be freaking agreed to go to the haunted house with his secret crush, Jeon fucking Wonwoo. 

Seungkwan seriously going to kick his best friend, Soonyoung and bury him somewhere, where no one will have a single clue about his body. Asshole he knows about his crush and still made him go with his crush to the haunted house. 

ARGHHHHH!!! WHY? HAUNTED HOUSE!!!! dude, you don't how much Seungkwan is scared of ghost and scary stuff. Everything he is scared about, it is in the freaking haunted house. And now he is going in with his crush, he is 100% sure that he will embarrass the shit out of himself. 

"Let's go," Wonwoo said snapping him out of his thoughts and offering his hand out. 

Seungkwan blushed while taking his hands and Wonwoo gently intertwined their fingers together. Nodding at each other silently to go inside. 

The room was dark, few red and orange lights flickering here and there, the room looks dusty and some scary mannequin standing. He doesn't know which is real human and not. What's worst is the sound effects in the haunted house is scary enough to make him cry. 

They slowly proceeded to walk inside while holding hands. Seungkwan's heart is pounding either the way Wonwoo is holding hands or his spider-sense saying that something is going to jump out of nowhere. 

Just as he thought a person who looks like an aggressive zombie growling and running towards them, mostly to Seungkwan like in a movie. 

"Arghhhh!!" Seungkwan screamed out of his lungs. And holding onto Wonwoo's arm like his life depends on it. Wonwoo pulls him behind his back as he is like a Knight in the shining armour and the latter as the Princess. 

Just like that scaring, the zombie goes away from them still trying to scare them. Wonwoo turns his head to see the younger who is scared and looks like he is on the verge of tears but didn't cry yet. 

He chuckles at the way Seungkwan holds onto him. The younger looks up at him with a pout and furrow in his face. Punch him lightly and whining a bit "Hyung stop laughing".

"Ok ok shall we go inside?"

"Can we not?" Seungkwan pleads him with puppy eyes. 

Wonwoo wants coo at the sight he is seeing right now. And try his best not pinch those adorable chubby cheeks. 

"You do know that we can't go back right?"

"Humph!!"

"Come on" Again Wonwoo intertwines their fingers, giving a little squeeze and gently tugging him inside. Seungkwan feels like Wonwoo is going to be the death of him rather than the ghost inside in the haunted house. 

Slowly going inside they hear someone laughing like a maniac probably the freaking sound effects. This sound makes Seungkwan more scared and holding onto Wonwoo's arm. 

Within a blink of an eye, a clown who looks like Pennywise smiling widely at them and gripping a fake knife, running towards trying to scare them. Wonwoo doesn't even move an inch neither gets affected by it. 

But Seungkwan is screaming loudly, gripping onto him while trembling. Wonwoo feels bad for the younger. The clown gets away from them after scaring them. 

Seungkwan sniffles little while the tears start to roll down his cute chubby cheeks. Wonwoo literally want to punch those guys for making his love of his life cry. 

Wait a sec- love of his life? Hehe Wonwoo fell in love with Seungkwan when he saw him for the first time with his friends' hangout. From that moment, Wonwoo can't take his eyes off from Seungkwan. Damn, he doesn't know how can a person be cute, adorable, beautiful, tiny bub, cheerful cutie. 

"Hey, don't cry kwannie-ah." Wonwoo says softly while thumbing the tears away. 

Seungkwan sobs. "Hyung, I can't seriously. Please, I'm scared. Do something" He says with his plump lips pouts and looks up at him with his adorable doe eyes are now glittering with tears. 

Wonwoo doesn't know what to do. He is not even in his right mind after seeing those plump lips. He slowly leans down to press his lips against the younger. Seungkwan goes stiff, breathe hitched and eyes widening. Wonwoo moves back a bit to look at him and smiles softly. 

Wonwoo once again leans down to capture Seungkwan's lips and moves his lips. Seungkwan slowly kisses him back and puts his tiny hands on Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo can't help but smile into the kiss. They move their lips in sync like they are meant for each other. 

Wonwoo puts his hands under the younger's thighs lifting him and Seungkwan wraps his legs around Wonwoo's waist while kissing him. 

Wonwoo licks his mouth asking for an entrance and Seungkwan gives him access with a soft moan. The older explores his mouth and brushing every single place he finds with his tongue. Seungkwan moans a bit louder and brushes his tongue against the other shyly. 

They break out of their kiss because of the lack of oxygen, panting and resting their foreheads against each other. 

"Don't be scared kwannie. I will protect u. Let's get out here. Just hold onto me like this and I think we have many things to catch up when we get out of here right?" Wonwoo said to the younger with a teasing smile. 

Seungkwan just nods at him and hides his face against the crook of the Wonwoo's neck, blushing hardly. Wonwoo chuckles at the sight, carrying Seungkwan in his arms and starts walking in again. 

When they exit the haunted house. Wonwoo let him down and gives a peck on his forehead. Seungkwan starts blushing and hides his face in Wonwoo's chest with a tiny smile and the older snakes his arms around the latter's waist, bringing him more closer. 

"Kwannie, will you be my boyfriend? I love you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You don't how much beautiful, adorable and cute you look. You make me go crazy every time we met. I really wanted to ask you out. But I was scared that I might scare you. Honestly, you brighten every single day of my life. I can't live without you. Living without you in this world feels so useless. You give my life meaning. I love you kwannie." Wonwoo said his last word looking at Seungkwan like he meant it for Seungkwan and him only. 

Seungkwan again started to cry because he is so happy. Wonwoo started to panic, thinking he hurt his bub. Did he said something wrong? 

"Yes. YES!! I love you so much hyungie~"

Wonwoo's heart swelled with happiness. He wants to scream to the whole world that Seungkwan said yes. Finally, Seungkwan is his and his only. 

Wonwoo picked up Seungkwan again and spin him around, causing the other to squeal and laugh. 

A loud wolf whistle and cheering sounds cause them to snap out of what they are doing. Slowly turning their heads at the same time, they totally forgot where they are. Their friends smirking at them. Both of them wants to wipe those smirks off their dumbass friend's faces. 

"YOOO WONWOO!! Are you still not having any idea of letting Seungkwan down?" Soonyoung said with a smirk on his face. 

For nth time Seungkwan hid his face in Wonwoo's neck because of the embarrassing thing they have done. 

"Should I? Like I didn't see you doing all the PDAs with Jun Hyung" Wonwoo replied with a teasing grin on his face. 

Soonyoung squeals run to hide behind Jun, which made everyone laughed at the scene. 

Wonwoo let Seungkwan down and snaked his hand around him, pulled him close. Seungkwan gently lays his head on his shoulder. Going to other games, laughing, chattering and teasing each other the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u everyone like this story. Hehe, I know this one kinda.... Lame. But I will try to improve. Let me know u like this story by giving kudos and comment. Thank you so for reading!!! I LOVE YOU (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و


End file.
